Sharing Fears
by Alexriolover95
Summary: For months now Gallus has been training to become a royal guard from Prince Shining Armor, in the Crystal Empire and one day Shining Armor feels it's time for Gallus' first test to see what he has learned... To keep guard over his little daughter, Flurry Heart, for a night. Little did Gallus realize that he would be sharing his fears with her.


**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

**So if there was one thing I am really interested from The Last Problem, it's the fact that Gallus is a royal guard to Twilight, very interesting career choice for him and one I wasn't expecting at all. And I'm guessing that whatever the Young 6 did to earn that stained glass window is part of the reason why the griffon decided to go down the path he did.**

**And in my headcanon, Twilight decided to help out her former student and asked her brother, Shining Armor, if he could help train the griffon personally, like the stallion having his own protege, much like Starlight was once Twilight's personal student. And well here's Gallus' first official assignment…**

* * *

It was approaching nighttime in the Crystal Empire and in the crystal palace, a very young adult griffon was making his way to the throne room, where he was expected by the prince. The griffon arriving as he entered the throne room, keeping his back straight as he came before the prince, giving a salute with his wing and keeping it until the prince returned it.

"Captain Shining Armor, here for my first official assignment." The griffon said, showing very excited, but keeping it down as much as he could.

"At ease Gallus, thank you for coming on time, I know you have been waiting for this and excited for it." Shining Armor replied. "Now, follow me." Shining Armor told Gallus as the prince led the griffon out of the throne room as Gallus wondered what his first assignment would be.

Gallus has been training for many months now to one day become a royal guard in Canterlot, after deciding on that path after he and his friends defended Equestria from a giant monster. With some help from his former Headmare at the School of Friendship, now the ruler of all Equestria, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Gallus was being personally trained by the brother of Twilight and prince of the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor, who put Gallus through a lot of rigorous exercises and drills. It was tough for Gallus at first, he went through a lot of struggles and failed many times at first, but he didn't let that down and pushed harder and harder with each passing day, getting only better and better as Shining Armor was of course proud of his personal recruit.

And well now Shining Armor decided to put his personal student through a test, to show him what he learned throughout the months, a rather easy, but important test as the prince led Gallus to a room. And not just any room, but the bedroom of Shining Armor's little alicorn daughter, Flurry Heart, which Gallus recognized.

"Sir, what are we doing here?" Gallus asked.

"This is your test Gallus." Shining Armor replied as he knocked on the bedroom door. "Sweetie, it's daddy, you in there?"

"Yes dad." A filly's voice called back as Shining Armor opened the door as he, followed by Gallus, came in. "Hello sweetie, you know Gallus right?"

"Yes dad, he has been here for months." Flurry replied.

"Well sweetie, he's going to be standing guard outside your door for the night." Shining Armor informed his daughter.

"Dad, I'm not a little filly anymore, I don't need guards outside my door, making sure I'm safe." Flurry retorted.

"I know you're not too little anymore sweetie, but I feel a lot better if someone is keeping an eye on you when I can't." Shining Armor told his daughter, not changing his mind. "And Gallus needs to start getting some real experience if he's going to join the guard."

"But dad…" Flurry complained.

"No "buts" sweetie." Shining Armor put his hoof down no the student as he felt a tap, turning around to see Gallus.

"Sir, may I have a word with you?" Gallus asked.

"Excuse us sweetie." Shining Armor told his daughter as the teacher and student went out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Sir, when you said you wanted to give me a test to show what I learned, I was imagining something very different and well more dangerous." Gallus explaining as Shining Armor understood, this assignment being very mundane to the griffon.

"I know, but I want to start you off easy and guarding is all about protecting others, especially those you love, my daughter is the most important pony in my life and I would do anything to make sure she's safe and sound…" Shining Armor giving his reason. "And for this night, I'm entrusting that responsibility to you, if you pass I know you're ready for more."

Gallus knew it wasn't right to keep questioning his superiors, if he was going to be an official guard in Canterlot one day he would have to keep to the chain of command and listen to any orders without question.

"Yes sir…" Gallus sighed.

"Good, now if there is any trouble, you know where the princess and I sleep." Shining Armor telling Gallus as he started to leave for his own bedroom he shared with his wife. "Good luck cadet." Shining Armor finished as he was gone, Gallus now alone as he sat down right next to Flurry's bedroom door, the evening going into the night as it became more dark.

Gallus yawned, but kept awake, of course not allowed to sleep on the job, which would mean he would fail the test, but there was nothing to do as Gallus was bored out of his mind, everything quiet and still. It was soon enough the middle of the night and as Gallus felt his eyes start to close, the sound of thunder roared in his ear, telling him that there was currently a rainstorm outside as flashes of lightning showed through the windows.

Gallus shook his head and refocused, blinking his eyes rapidly to get the tiredness out as the lightning and thunder continued on, getting louder and louder. It became so loud that Gallus at first didn't hear Flurry inside her room, but when he did, well he had a conflict on what to do… Shining Armor told him to go to him if there was any trouble, but well Gallus was already here, he could just go inside and see what was wrong and protect the little alicorn.

Gallus chose the latter as he rushed inside, to see Flurry completely covered under her blankets and well clearly shaking in fright, obviously from the storm outside, and not seeing Gallus come in. Gallus was relieved that there was no one other than him and Flurry in the room as he carefully came to Flurry's bedside.

"Your highness, it's okay, there's no one here." Gallus told Flurry, making sure she heard him as Flurry poked her head out from underneath her covers.

"No, but the storm is scary and I can't sleep because of it…" Flurry admitted.

"It's just a little storm, your highness, there's nothing to be afraid of." Gallus assured Flurry as Flurry remained unconvinced.

"What if I get struck by that lightning or something comes crashing through my window…" Flurry saying as she was fearful of what could happen.

For Gallus, he sort of understood the little alicorn's fears, after all Gallus was very claustrophobic, as would be expected of any winged creature, having that freedom of movement suddenly restricted and cut off would give any winged creature a scare. And Gallus went through that when he and his friends were tested by the tree of harmony underneath the School of Friendship, but he managed to find a way out and escape by himself, getting over that fear.

"Look, your highness, I understand, you know I was afraid of small spaces, being trapped and closed up used to scare me, but I figured that if I continue to let it do so, I would never push past that problem and I would never have found the courage to get out." Gallus revealing as that caught Flurry's attention.

"So you're not scared of being trapped in small spaces anymore?" Flurry asked.

"Well, not completely, I do sometimes get a little scared to enter tight spots, but at least I know that if I remain calm, I will find a way out." Gallus smiled. "And if I can find the courage to do that, than you can do the same in facing a little storm." Gallus said as saying that gave the little alicorn some courage as she turned to look outside, the sky seeming to come alive with lightning flashes, with the roar of thunder following.

Flurry was still afraid, but Gallus was right, facing the problem head on gave her some strength, even if she was scared. As Flurry remained silent, Gallus soon enough heard her sound asleep, having finally calmed down as her shaking was replaced by the steady movement of her snoring. Gallus decided to stay where he was for the rest of the night, staying in Flurry's bedroom and keeping watch over the little alicorn.

With the storm passing by completely with morning arriving, the sun breaking through the clouds and shining down upon the Crystal Empire, Flurry's bedroom door opened slowly as Gallus quickly turned his head around, a little worried that whoever it was, was Shining Armor, but luckily it was Princess Cadance.

"Your majesty." Gallus bowed.

"Oh Gallus, I thought you would be outside, what are you doing here?" Cadance asked.

"Well last night she was scared of the storm, I thought about going to the prince, but I was here anyway, so I rushed in and checked on her, turns out she just needed some help facing her fears." Gallus reported.

"I see…" Cadance replied as she looked at her young daughter, who was sound asleep. "Well seems you did a good job, thank you for keeping watch over her." Cadance thanked the griffon as Flurry opened her eyes and woke up, seeing her mother in the room now.

"Good morning mom." Flurry greeted her mother.

"Morning sweetie, seems you slept well thanks to Gallus." Cadance replied.

"Yes mom, he helped me a lot, told me to face the storm rather than turn away from it." Flurry speaking of the griffon.

"It was no problem, really." Gallus remaining humble.

"Can he stand guard over me again?" Flurry asked her mother as Cadance thought about it.

"Well, we'll have to ask your dad first, Gallus is his student, but for now I think Gallus could use some rest for a job done well." Cadance turning to the griffon.

"Are you sure, your majesty, I'm ready for whatever the prince needs me to do." Gallus trying to hide his tiredness, but failing.

"I'm sure we can manage for a day Gallus, rest up, I'll let my husband know I let you relax." Cadance told the griffon as Gallus didn't continue to question it and just bowed while thanking Cadance.

"Thank you, your majesty." Gallus said as he turned to leave, but Cadance stopped him.

"One more thing Gallus, you don't have to call me, "Your majesty", just call me Cadance or at the least princess, okay?" Cadance informing the griffon.

"Yes, your maj… I mean princess." Gallus correcting himself. "And again, thank you." Gallus said as he left, going back to his guest room he was staying in for the duration of his stay in the Crystal Empire, catching some sleep himself as he looked froward to whatever his next assignment would be.

* * *

**And there we go! I hope you enjoyed this little one shot and how Gallus was preparing for his job as a guard!**

**And with that…**

**See everycreature later!**


End file.
